The New Servants
by Maiko Itsumademo
Summary: When Mokona Transports the Tsubasa gang right into the middle of a holy grail war, a misunderstanding causes Sakura and Fai to enter with Syaoran and Kurogane as their servants.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Maiko Itsumademo is at it again (hee hee, cheesiness is fun!) anyway, this is a crossover with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and Fate Stay Night (just for the record, it's based on the anime, NOT THE GAME). Before you read this, I'm going to have to ask you to suspend your disbelief, and just enjoy the story, and if Shirou is acting more idiotic than usual, ignore that, it's just because I hate him. Ok, I'll stop rambling, ENJOY!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Fate Stay Night**

"Ready to go on to the next world?" Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Kurogane all nodded, as Mokona opened his mouth getting ready to transport them to another dimension. "Don't worry, Hime" Syaoran said "I'll do whatever it takes to get back your feathers in the next world!" Sakura smiled and said "and I'll do my best too!". Mokona swallowed the gang and closed his mouth, and within seconds they were in a new world, falling to the ground. "STUPID MANJUU BUN!" Kurogane yelled "YOU'RE LANDING US IN THE AIR ON PURPOSE, I KNOW IT!"

"Now, now daddy" said Fai "you shouldn't yell at your son like that, he's doing his best" a little red angry symbol appeared on Kuroganes forehead and he said "I told you to quit that". Before they landed in the middle of a field, Syaoran grabbed Sakura, so she wouldn't be hurt by the landing. "Hime! Are you all right?!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura nodded and then, blushing said "but...the position we landed in is..." Syaoran looked up for the first time and turned beet red, they quickly scrambled away from each other as Mokona giggled in the background. "So, where could we be this time?" Fai said, before anyone could answer, they heard a new voice "oh? Humans? It's too bad they have to die now" All four looked up and saw a man with ridiculous hair dressed in a blue suit staring at them. In his hand was a long red weapon. Syaoran jumped up and stood in front of Sakura. Kurogane came up behind him and gestured for Mokona to give him his sword "That's a different type of weapon" he said "it should be a challenge" then he smiled, about to charge at the man, when suddenly, behind them came a female voice. "LANCER!" A blond girl dressed in magnificent blue and silver armor rushed past them and yelled "your fight is with me! I won't allow you to harm innocent bystanders!" The girl charged at Lancer and he jumped back, she chased him until they were fighting a safe distance away. Kurogane looked a tad disappointed, but Syaoran was relieved and walked back to where Sakura was sitting and helped her up "Thank goodness" she sighed. Fai stood up and looked around "hmm" he said looking in the direction the blonde girl had come from "it seems we have new company". Sure enough there were two more people running towards them, one of them was a boy with orange hair, and the other was a girl with long dark brown hair. "SABER!" yelled the boy, the girl noticed the group first and grabbed the boy by the collar to keep him from running past them. She smiled and said "and you are...?" Fai said "were travelers, we've just arrived in this country, do you think you could tell us where we are?"

"Excuse me but..." the boy began "if you've just arrived, what are you doing in a place like this?" then he noticed Mokona and said "and um...what's that?" Mokona jumped up and said "Mokona is Mokona!" The boy stepped back and the girl said "well, obviously you aren't exactly normal travelers, it's easy to tell by the differences in your clothes, and that Mokona thing, anyways, if you just arrived, you wouldn't be standing in a school yard, so tell me, how much exactly did you see just now?"

"Well" said Fai "we landed here, and then that scary man in blue said he would kill us, but the girl ran by and saved us, and now they're fighting over there" he pointed a finger in the direction that the two had gone. The girl slapped her forehead and said "oh man...this is a big problem"

**Ok, review and tell me if I should continue this! And sorry for being sketchy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, time for chapter two!!! Sorry it takes me so long to write, but anyways, again, please don't dwell on the holes in logic on this chapter either, it may take some work and tweaks in the plot/characters to get this fanfic going...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Fate Stay Night **

"So" said Rin "since we all know neither of these groups are involved in anything normal, I'll introduce myself, I'm Tohsaka Rin, and this airhead over here" she said pointing at the red head "is Emiya Shirou"

"Oi, Tohsaka" Said Shirou "is that anyway to introduce someone?"

"It's fine for you" Rin said with a smirk, she then turned to Fai and said "mind introducing yourselves?".

"Fai D. Flowright" said Fai "at your service, and you've already met Mokona" Then he pointed to Sakura and Syaoran and said "those two are Syaoran-kun, and Sakura-chan, and the scary one" he said pointing and Kurogane "is Kuro-pon" Kurogane jumped up and hit Fai on the back of the head "Kurogane" he said, growling a bit.

"That hurt Kuro-pon!" said Fai. Kurogane paid no attention to him and turned to Rin "so" he said "what in the world is going on here?"

"OH!" Shirou said raising his hand "it's the Holy Grail war!"

"Shirou!" yelled Rin "why are you telling people this?!" Shirou ignored her and said "see, every Holy Grail war, a set of masters are chosen and they can summon servants, like those two over there" he pointed at the two fighting in the distance, by now the girl seemed to be winning "and then they fight other servants and masters, the winner gets the Holy Grail which will grant a wish!"

"SHIROU, SHUT UP!" Rin yelled. Too late. Syaoran's ears perked up "it will grant a wish?" he said. Shirou nodded, while Rin shook her head in disgust at her partner's stupidity. "This could be it!" Syaoran said jumping up "maybe this 'Holy Grail' is Sakura Hime's feather! Or at least it could help us find it..." he rushed over to Shirou and said "Emiya-kun! How do we enter the war?"

"Eh?" said Shirou "well, you can't, all the servants have been summoned already..." Syaoran looked down, his hair casting a dark shadow on his eyes "in that case" he said slowly "I will" he looked up and said "become a servant!"

"Um...you can't do that..." said Shirou. Syaoran paid no attention to him and said "Please, Emiya-kun, Tohsaka-san! Make me a servant!" suddenly something seemed to click into place in Rin's mind "ok" she said, smiling slyly "you can be a servant"

"Eh?" said Shirou "but Tohsaka, that's-" Rin covered his mouth with her hand and dragged him away "idiot" she said "I won't REALLY make him a servant, but if I say some magic spell or something and it doesn't work, he'll see that it's impossible and he'll stay out of the war"

"Oh!" said Shirou, nodding "yeah, that does make sense!" They started walking back and Rin said "ok Syaoran-kun, are you ready to be a servant?" Syaoran nodded and said "and Kurogane-san too?" Kurogane blinked and said "why me?"

"So that you can be MY servant, daddy" said Fai. Kurogane pointed his sword at Fai and said "I told you to quit it with that joke".

"Ok" said Rin, impatiently "uh..." she closed her eyes and started speaking German, after a little while she opened them again and said "see? It didn't work, so now you can-"

"But it did work!" said Syaoran blinking.

"What?" said Rin she looked at Sakura's hand; there were three red marks there, and matching ones on Fai's hand "n-no way! It wasn't supposed to work!!" Rin yelled.

"Shirou" Shirou looked up to see that the girl dressed in blue had returned "ah, Saber, you're back" Saber looked around and said "Shirou, what is going on?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry it's taken so long for me to write this, I really didn't think through this story...oh, and a lot of weird references will be made in this chapter, along with some parts where people go completely out of character so just...go with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Fate Stay Night**

Saber looked around at the odd group standing there, she figured something had happened while she was fighting lancer, but she couldn't figure out what. That was when she noticed Sakura's hand, and next to it, Fai's. She changed her stance to one of battle, and put her hand on her sword. "Saber no!" yelled Shirou, quickly "they aren't dangerous!" Saber hesitated, and then she changed her stance, but didn't take her hand off of her sword. She could see that the girl would pose no threat, she had shrunken back the minute Saber had looked at her, The tall blond man looked more confident, but in terms of strength, Saber could easily overpower him. It was the two behind them that had seemed dangerous to her. "Um..." Saber looked down; the brunette was saying something timidly "th-thank you for saving me back then" she said, bowing "I'm very grateful to you" Saber said nothing at first and then said, "my loyalty lies with my master, the fact that you were on the battlefield doesn't mean I was protecting you"

"Saber!" Shirou blurted "how can you say that? You've protected humans plenty of times before!" Rin hit him on the head and said "it's the command spells genius, she thinks they're masters"

"What else would they be?" Saber asked, turning to face the two. Suddenly, Rin's expression turned to embarrassment "ah...well about that...you see what happened was-" she was cut short by a yell from across the field; "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FINISHED WITH ME SABER?!" Saber turned to see Lancer running towards them, his wounds from before, now non-existent. Saber drew her sword, but was blocked by the two people she had seen earlier. "My turn" said the taller one, pulling out a sword.

"Idiots! Do you think a human can defeat a servant!?" The short brown haired boy turned to her and said "don't worry, I will defeat him, because I have a goal, and I intend to reach my goal" with that he ran off, leaving Saber with a dumbfounded expression on her face "a goal?" she muttered "even with a goal, you won't be any stronger, that's the worst logic I've ever heard!" Shirou popped up and said "my logic works though! 'People die when they are killed' it's straightforward and makes sense! Aren't you impressed Saber? Don't you want to stay with me forever?!" Before he could spew any more nonsense, Rin grabbed Shirou by the ear and said "enough, what are we supposed to do about these four?" she motioned to Sakura and Fai, and the two fighting Lancer "we can't let them keep this up, they'll either be killed, or completely ruin any logic this show ever had, or worse...they could get caught in an H scene"

"I wouldn't worry about that" Saber said "The show covers up all the H scenes with dragons and such" she looked at Sakura and Fai who had horrified expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry!" said Rin "none of that stuff will happen" then under her breath she added "most likely"

Sakura turned to Fai and said "Fai-san, I'm scared, what kind of horrible world IS this?"

"I...I don't know Sakura-chan" Fai said "but when Syaoran-kun and Kuro-puu come back, we should suggest that we leave as soon as possible"

Sakura nodded "even if there is a feather in this world...um..." she weighed in her head whether a memory would be worth an H scene with any of the people standing around her "I don't need ALL my memories back".

**Sorry about that...I think all the chapters may be a little...weird...and there won't be any lemon, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha! I'm writing! I'm sorry I'm slow...this might be the last chapter for a while because I'm going away over the summer (maybe I'll write another just before I leave, but as you've probably noticed, I'm really lazy) so anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

Meanwhile, back with Syaoran and Kurogane, they were still fighting Lancer, not winning or losing, just drawing out the scene to give Rin time to tell Shirou they should bring the four back to his house to keep an eye on them. "Yeah" Shirou said "but those two don't look like they'll be finished anytime soon" he pointed at Syaoran and Kurogane, still fighting. "Leave it to me" Saber said walking past them. She ran over and chased off Lancer easily, leaving Syaoran and Kurogane a little bit bummed that they didn't get the glory. "WOW! SHE'S SO COOL!" Shirou said jumping up. Rin put two fingers on her forehead and muttered "I really just should have stayed in bed today...alright! You two" she pointed at Fai and Sakura "grab your friends and come with us, we have a lot to explain!"

A few minutes later they were all standing outside Shirou's house. "Achem!" everyone turned to look at him "before we go in, I'd like to warn our newcomers, there are two little, er, nuisances inside, although you just fought Lancer and that would imply you showed up at the beginning of the series, the author really likes Ilya, so she's living here now, and Berserker is non-existent, lets just say, Lancer is magical, but he probably won't show up again". There was a pause, and then Sakura turned to Syaoran and said "do you have any idea what he just said?"

"I think we should just ignore him" Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura nodded in agreement. The door then slid open and they walked inside, before Fai and Kurogane were even in the house, they could hear a shrill cry "SHIROU! RIN! SABER! YOU'RE HOME!!"

"EH? ONII-CHAN IS HOME?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU'RE STILL BEING PUNISHED!"

"NO FAIR! I WANT TO SEE ONII-CHAN!!!!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING MY DINNER YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Syaoran turned to Sakura and said "this must be what he meant". At that moment, an orange haired woman ran in the room, and abruptly stopped when she saw the four newcomers "EH? What is this? Why did you bring another girl home with you Shirou! And men too!?" she eyed Fai and then said "good looking men...Shirou, I didn't know you were into that..."

"NO!" Shirou cried "Fuji-nee you have it all wrong! See, these people are...They're Saber's relatives!"

"What?" said Rin and Saber at the same time. Fuji-nee looked suspicious. "Well?" said Shirou "don't you see the resemblance?" he pointed at Fai and said "this man is Saber's brother, blond hair? Blue eyes? Don't you see it?"

"Well I can't argue with that logic" said Fuji-nee "but who are these other people?"

"Uh..." Shirou said, obviously he hadn't thought this far ahead "um, well these two" he said, pointing at Sakura and Syaoran "are Saber's cousins and that man...um...that man is..."

"This is her father!" Fai said. Everyone in the room yelled "EH?!"

"It's true!" Fai continued "Kuro-puu is really mine and Saber-chan's father! He left us for years, and this is out first reunion since I was only five years old! That's why were all here you see, I want to see my father, these two want to see their uncle, and so it all works out!" Fai was the only one smiling calmly in a room full of shocked people. "Uh...well I'll leave you to your family reunion then" Fuji-nee said, backing out of the room "Ilya-chan, you can come out now if you want". from the other room came an overzealous "HOORAY!!!!" and suddenly a blond girl rushed out of the room into Shirou's arms "okaeri nasai, onii-chan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought since I got to chapter four in my other fanfic, I should really write more of this one btw, read the other one (called "confusion at the anime convention" I know, I couldn't think of a good name...)! The few people who have read it say it's funny! Right, back to the story...**

"Hi Ilya-chan" Shirou said to the little girl, trying to get her to stop hugging him, his wish came true when she looked behind him and saw everyone. "Onii-chan, who are those people?" she asked

"Oh," Shirou said "they're Saber's relatives". Ilya put her hands on her hips and said "Servants don't have relatives Onii-chan, don't lie to me"

"Right, I forgot that you used to be a master" Shirou said, laughing. "A little girl?" thought Syaoran "if she was a master it should be easy for Sakura-hime and Fai-san..."

"So?" Ilya said "who are they?"

"No use hiding it Shirou" Rin said "she's going to find out anyways" Shirou nodded, rather gravely, and said "well um...these are...well these two are masters" he said pointing to Sakura and Fai "and the other two are their servants..." Ilya shook her head again and said "you're lying again Onii-chan, all the servants have already been summoned, anyways, there's no way people as scrawny as these two* would be chosen to be masters"

"Eh?" Kurogane said "that coming from a little girl? You don't look so tough yourself"

"Shut up!" Ilya said, her eyes flashing "if I still had my berserker, you'd be dead already!" Kurogane snickered, which just made Ilya angrier. Sakura, being the kind, and sometimes really stupid, soul she was, bent down and said "but we wouldn't want to fight someone as cute as you are, I couldn't bring myself to do that"

"That's loser talk" Ilya said, without even hesitating. "Ilya!" Rin said "don't be a brat, these are guests!"

"Fine," said Ilya "maybe they're guests, but I refuse to believe they're masters!"

"Really?" Fai said "would this help convince you?" he gave her his right hand and she took it and gasped when she saw the command spells.

"No way!" she said "it's a tattoo, right Onii-chan?" he shook his head "Rin! You of all people would know; they aren't right?"

"Well..." Rin began "I'm afraid they're the real thing...it's partly my fault so..."

"Partly?!" Shirou said "it's completely your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Rin shot back at him "I'm not the idiot who told them about the Holy Grail war in the first place, am I?!" Mokona, who had disappeared for the past three chapters, suddenly bounced up and said "it's both your faults!" Rin grabbed him by the ears and said "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, DEMON BUNNY!" they probably would have kept arguing like that for a lot longer if the doorbell hadn't rang. "I'll get it!" Rin said, dropping Mokona and running towards the door "oi, Tohsaka!" Shirou yelled "this is my house!!!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Rin said

"Yes?" Sakura said turning around to look at her

"No no, not you" Rin said "Sakura...ah....you both...have that name..." The Sakura at the door, who looked nothing like the Sakura already inside the house, peeked in and said "oh my, is it a cosplay party?"

"Nonononono!!!" Shirou yelled running over and blocking the view from the door "uh, what's up, Sakura?"

"Uh...um...well I have some leftovers from dinner, I thought you might enjoy them..." she blushed a bit as she held out a paper bag for Shirou. "Wow" he said, taking it "thanks! So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Uh...well" she shifted uncomfortably "well actually I..."

"What is it?" Shirou said, dense as can be. "Uh..." Sakura continued "um...aren't you going to introduce me to your guests?!" she seemed to have blurted out something she hadn't meant to say. Shirou was about to say it was a bad time, and she should come back tomorrow, but Rin took over and said "sure, come in!"

"What did I tell you about this being my house?" Shirou muttered. Rin was already going through the introductions. "This is Saber's brother, Fai, her cousins, Sakura and Syaoran, and her father Kurogane"

"Ah!" Sakura said seeming relieved, and seeming to not even notice that there something a bit off about Saber's family tree "so it's a family reunion for Saber-san?"

"That's right!" said Rin nodding.

"Oh!" Sakura said "so, you and I have the same name?" she said to the other Sakura. Sakura-hime nodded and bowed to purple Sakura "it's a pleasure to meet you" she said. "Hmm" Fai said "will we have the same name problem as we did in the last fanfiction, when we met Sakura Kinomoto-chan and Syaoran Li-san?"

"Don't you mean the last world, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked

"Nope!" said Fai, smiling. Once again the whole room was silent. "Well" purple Sakura said "I should really go! I have to get ready for school tomorrow, bye everyone!" with that she walked out the door, and then, with almost perfect timing, they heard a rather strange noise outside. Everyone looked towards the door. Ilya narrowed her eyes "it's a servant" she said. Shirou walked forward and said "stay inside, Ilya-chan" he opened the door slowly, and then followed Saber out, with Rin, and our tsubasa gang close behind. "As expected" they heard a voice say "Saber"

"I know that voice..." said Shirou "could it be?"

"Yes" said Rin "it's Caster" on cue, a woman in a purple robe stepped out of the bushes, and smiled at them. Kurogane drew his sword, Syaoran did the same. "Let me handle it you two!" said Saber. Syaoran shook his head and said "If I want to protect the princess...this is something I must do" and like an idiot, he charged straight at Caster. "No!" yelled Saber. Syaoran jumped up and prepared to hit her with his sword. She smiled, the sword hit an invisible barrier and Syaoran was sent flying. He landed hard on his back; Sakura screamed and ran over to him. Caster threw a bolt of energy at him, but luckily, Saber saw it coming and blocked it. "Syaoran-kun! SYAORAN-KUN!!" Sakura screamed. Rin ran over and checked his pulse "oh no..." she murmured "this is bad, that was thoughtless of him"

"Can't we do something!?" Sakura yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Rin paused staring at Syaoran, then she turned to Sakura with an incredibly serious look in her eyes "Sakura-san" she said "do you know what mana is?"

**hehehe...**

*I was sooo tempted to write "bean sprouts" here, but not everyone's read D. Gray-man


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm back from camp, and after two months to think it over...I still have no idea what to write. As you may have noticed, I changed the rating from K+ to T. It was just a precaution. I still promise there will be NO LEMON, but I don't know what WILL happen so...here goes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Fate Stay Night**

After what felt like two months, Sakura shook her head slowly and said "mana? I've never heard of it" Rin sighed and said "well I'll explain on the way, for now, help me carry Syaoran-kun to Shirou's room, bring Fai and Kurogane too, Shirou and Saber can take care of Caster" Sakura nodded and the two of them walked to Shirou's room, as Rin explained mana. When she finished Sakura said "ok...so Syaoran-kun ran out of mana, but what can we do to help him?"

"only you, Sakura-san" Rin said "since you're his master, Fai-san and Kurogane-san can only offer...emotional support"

Sakura nodded and said "but what can I do?" at that moment, Syaoran opened his eyes, and sat up on his elbow "S-sakura-hime" he said "what happened?"

"on the other hand" Rin muttered "maybe she'll do it if I explain as we go along..." before even Mokona, who always seemed to interrupt important situations, could say anything, Rin did something none of the Tsubasa people, in any of their wildest dreams could've imagined, she grabbed Syaoran and kissed him. After an initial moment of shock, Syaoran pulled away from, and managed to stagger backwards while still sitting on the bed. Sakura jumped up "NO!" she yelled "That wasn't supposed to ever happen!!! And if it did it could've at least been me!"

Rin smirked "What's wrong Sakura-san? Feeling left out?" this time mokona managed to whisper "I don't get it, were still CLAMP characters, right? What's going on?" nevertheless, Rin kissed Sakura too, as Fai and Kurogane stood awkwardly in the corner. In an attempt to lighten the moment, Fai said "neh, Kuro-puu, why don't we-"

Before he could finish, Kurogane hit him and said "don't even suggest something so revolting"

"aw c'mon Kuro-puu, I can tell you're jealous!" standing on tiptoes, he managed to kiss Kurogane on the cheek, merely for the satisfaction of the author, Kurogane turned deep red and jumped to the other side of the room, Fai smiled and waved at him.

Back with Sakura and Syaoran. They were sitting down, and feeling very awkward, they were both beet red. Rin had just told them to kiss each other. "U-um..." Sakura began "so...this is supposed to help Syaoran recover his strength?" Rin nodded and said "as much physical contact as possible is necessary"

"b-but then, couldn't we just...hold hands?" Syaoran suggested weakly. Rin shook her head "go" she said "c'mon, I already broke the ice for both of you, just kiss, it isn't that hard!"

"But our show is targeted at all age groups...what if there are small children reading this!?"

"They'll think it's cute! NOW KISS OR ELSE!" Rin yelled, losing her patience. Behind her, Fai made a heart with his hands and said "go for it!"

"you guys are so in love!" said Mokona. They both blushed even more, but finally, they looked at eachother and Syaoran said "a-are you ready?" Sakura nodded, he brought his face closer to hers, and touched her cheek in an incredibly romantic moment, completely ruined by Rin rolling her eyes, and Fai and Mokona dancing in circles in the background. After a moment, they broke apart and Rin smiled, "great!" she said, now thats over with! Sakura-san, get off the bed, Syaoran-kun, lie on your back" they did as they were told, convinced that the worst of it was over. "Ok" said Rin "Sakura-san, get on top of him". Syaoran immediately sat up and said, in a high pitched nervous voice "you know, I think I'm feeling better already, why don't we just end it here!?" Rin pushed him down and said "You aren't going anywhere, you wanted to be a servant, you suffer the consequences, Sakura-san, get over here!" Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona were all frozen in the corner. "I-I can't!" Sakura said "H-how could I do such a thing!?" Rin put one hand on her hip, using the other one to keep Syaoran lying down and said "Sakura-san, Syaoran-kun could die, all you have to do is follow every order I give you, honestly, it won't be that bad, this is an anime, not a game, remember?" Sakura shook her head and said "I can't! There has to be another way!" suddenly Mokona's mouth opened and a piece of paper shot out into Fai's hands. "hmm? A note from Yuko-san..."

"Who is that?" Rin asked

"The dimensional witch, she sent us here" Syaoran said

"Quiet you!" Rin snapped "Read the note Fai-san"

Fai cleared his throat "To Sakura, I know where your feather in that world is, I'll tell you, and even be able to help you get it back. Your price is to do whatever Tohsaka-san tells you and let me watch. 3 Yuko" There was a silence and then Sakura said "ok...I'll do it" Mokona's jewel started glowing, and Yuko appeared, clapping and saying "I do enjoy an after dinner show, Watanuki, get me a glass of beer!" Sakura walked over to the bed, and awkwardly mirrored Syaoran. "finally" Rin muttered, alright wait a moment and I'll commence with the spell.

"hmm, something seems a bit off about the way they're doing this" Yuko said "ah well, next time have Sakura-chan be the servant, that would be a lot cuter"

Rin started speaking German, and after a moment, Sakura's soul somehow flowed out of her body and into Syaorans in an awkward attempt to cover up what would have been a lot worse in the game. She floated around in space for a little while, and was then promptly eaten by a 3-D dragon, and thus Sakura died for who knows how many times. When she opened her eyes she was lying in the bed next to Syaoran, who was still passed out. "my my" Yuko said as Sakura sat up "how anti-climactic, ah well, a promise is a promise, there is no feather in that world" Sakura's jaw dropped "you mean to say all this was for nothing!?" she said

"all this?!" Rin yelled "you hardly did anything! And wouldn't cooperate at all, even Shirou did better than you!"

"wait a minute!" Yuko said "I wasn't finished!"

**Phew, I got through that chapter! I'm very happy...sort of...I wish had thought about that more, but oh well, it is what it is...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I JUST HAD AN IDEA! I read over the whole fanfic just now to see what should happen next...and surprisingly I thought of something! Hooray!!!**

"As I was saying" said Yuko, annoyed at being interrupted "There is no feather in that world, however, there IS a holy grail"

"so when Syaoran-kun said the holy grail would help me get my feather back...he was right?" Sakura said. Everyone stared at Syaoran. "What?" he said "why are you all staring at me?"

"it's just that...you had a good idea" Kurogane said, too stunned to be sarcastic. For once, Fai couldn't say anything. He just stood there open mouthed. Syaoran had a good idea. "Alright, alright already" said Syaoran "so now we know my original idea is exactly what we were supposed to do, now how should we go about doing it?"

"not so fast" they all turned to look at Rin. "Look" she said "When I made you all servants...it was a mistake, people are supposed to be chosen as servants, not made servants. There are a lot of people in the holy grail war, Like Shirou and Myself, who also want the holy grail, and then there are those like Saber, the holy grail is her last chance, she NEEDS it. Sakura-san, to use the holy grail to bring back a memory, when you already have a means of retrieving those memories...it may seem selfish on my part, but I think it may be better for you, and for all of us, if you leave this chance, and move on."

There was a pause, Syaoran looked at his hands _but if we did get the holy grail... _he thought _what if it could help Sakura remember me?_ He didn't say anything. The choice was Sakura's after all. Finally, she nodded and said "I agree with Tohsaka-san" I have other ways of getting my memories back, and if Saber-san needs the holy grail more than I do, I want her to have it"

Everyone nodded and Rin said "I respect you choice Sakura-san. I'm sorry about this, I know it meant a lot to you, but there will be opportunities besides the holy grail..."

Suddenly, Mokona, who had completely zoned out up to know said "the holy grail? Oh, I already got it"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled turning to him "h-how could you possibly...?" Rin stammered

"I defeated all the other servants of course, I thought you all knew I was Fai's servant, not Kuro-chan, anyways, didn't you all wonder where I disappeared to for the first few chapters?"

"I was wondering what all these people were doing in my shop" Yuko said "and here I had Watanuki taking care of them, to think they were servants, I could've put them to work, oh, should I send this one back?" she said pulling into a view a very confused looking Saber. At that moment Shirou burst in crying and yelled "EVERYONE! SABER'S MISSING...Oh, nevermind, there she is" Saber suddenly dissapeared and then popped out of Mokona's mouth. "ew..." muttered Rin.

"So Sakura-san" said Yuko "now that you have the holy grail, what are you going to do with it?"

**I'm actually very happy with this chapter, and if you didn't get the Syaoran part...you have to admit, he has had some bad ideas. Please review it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ideas! I know what to write from here on!**

All eyes turned to Sakura. "I..." she began "I...I need to think about this on my own! Please...if I could be by myself for a while?"

"It's ok Sakura-san" said Rin "take your time"

"um, actually, this is my room..." said Shirou

"Shush!" said Rin, pushing him out.

"Tohsaka, wait! I can't just let a girl stay in my room!"

"Oh she and Syaoran-kun have done much worse than sit in your room already, now go, and take the guests with you" With that, Rin pushed everyone out the door as Shirou got a horrified look on his face. Saber walked out last. Still looking a bit confused. It was probably from the shock of being defeated and then eaten by a manjuu bun, and then popping out in a different world where some woman gave her something called "sake". Rin, Mokona and Yuko were the last ones left in the room. "You can stay in here as long as you like Sakura-san, don't listen to Shirou" said Rin. "Just Take your time Sakura" Mokona added, "Mokona will only bring Yuko back when you're absolutely ready!" Yuko smiled at Sakura and said "I'm sure you'll do the right thing, ta ta!" then she disappeared, and Rin and Mokona walked out of the room. The door closed and Sakura's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, she leaned back against the bed and put her head in her hands. One thought was swirling through her head _What do I do?_

"How's she doing?" Fai asked as soon as he saw Mokona and Rin. They had all been dragged into the kitchen, and Ilya was sitting in Syaoran's lap, using him as a temporary onii-chan while Shirou was busy making food for them. "Hurry up Onii-chan!" she yelled at Shirou "or I'll leave you for temporary Onii-chan!"

"Sakura-san seemed fine when we left" said Rin "but she did seem a little pale, it might just be from last night, but I think she isn't feeling well about the responsibility we put on her, making her decide what to do with the holy grail...honestly, it should be your decision since Mokona was apparently your servant"

Fai nodded and said "but my decision would have been to what Sakura-chan wanted, so in the end, she would have to decide anyways"

Rin blinked and then said "Fai-san...ah, nevermind"

"no, please go ahead, I'm curious now" said Fai.

Rin paused to make sure they weren't within hearing range of the others and said "Well, when I first met you guys, I thought Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun were together for sure, and they did kiss, even if I told them to, but..." she lowered her voice "could it be that there's something between you and Sakura-san?"

Fai blinked, taken by suprise, then he said "Sakura-chan is my princess, I care for her, and I love her, but no, the way I love Sakura-chan is in a way that makes me want to protect her. I could never love her the way you mean" Rin decided not to question him about the princess part. Then he continued louder than before and said "besides, I love Kuro-puu!" Kurogane whipped around and grabbed Fai's head "say that again wizard" he said, rage burning in his eyes. Rin looked amused and horrified at the same time, and then Fai said "it's just the way he shows his affection". Just then, Shirou came back with the food and Ilya immediately abandoned Syaoran to hug him. Syaoran stood up and said "I'm going to go check on Sakura-hime" they all stopped laughing (except Kurogane who stopped growling).

"That was a bit abrupt" said Rin "are you sure you want to?"

Syaoran smiled "of course, I want to do whatever I can to protect her, since I couldn't protect her before...anyways, I'll be back in a little while" He walked over to Shirou's room and knocked on the door. No answer. "Sakura-Hime?" he opened the door a crack "can I come in?" Sakura was sitting on the bed, she looked up and nodded, Syaoran noticed her eyes were red. "Are you ok?" he asked "were you crying?" She shook her head, then wiped her eyes and said "only a little bit". Syaoran sat down next to her and said "You don't know what to do about the holy grail, is that right?" Sakura nodded again, then Syaoran continued "I know it's hard on you, since you're so kind, I know you're trying to think of a solution that will make everyone happy, and that's wonderful, but...I think you should just do what you feel is right, if that would be to give the holy grail to Saber-san, you can do that, if that would be to get your memories back, you can do that" he paused, he longed to tell her about himself, he wanted her to wish to remember him, he wanted things to be as they were, but he knew that was impossible. "I know it's hard" he continued "but if your heart is telling you what to do right now, then listen to it, that's all the advice I can give you Sakura" he put his hand down on hers, and just then realized he had called her "Sakura". He looked at her, worried, but she was smiling at him, he smiled back at her, and they sat for a moment, then she looked down and blushed a bit "Syaoran-kun...um...Syaoran, last night, do you remember when Tohsaka-san told us to...kiss?" Syaoran blushed and nodded, then Sakura went on and said "I...don't remember exactly what it was like" They both blushed even redder, and Syaoran slowly bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She looked up at him and after a pause, took his face in her hands, and kissed him. For a moment, he was frozen, then he put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. After a moment they broke apart, and while they were still close together, Sakura whispered, so quietly he could hardly hear her, "thank you".

**Sorry, it isn't a funny chapter, but I HAD to write it. The next chapter will be the grand finale, so look foward to it!**


	9. Chapter 9 finale

**Welcome to the last chapter! As much as I've enjoyed writing this, I do have to end it...anyways. Thanks for sticking with me through all my writers block and my two month absence! I hope you enjoy the ending!**

Everyone was still in the kitchen, Ilya had migrated over to Rin, who was braiding her hair since she had nothing else to do. Saber had fallen asleep on a cushion next to Shirou and he kept on blushing whenever he looked at her sleeping face. Kurogane was sitting with his back to Fai, who was the only one eating the snacks Shirou had brought, and Mokona was trying to help them work out their relationship. That was when Syaoran walked in. "Oh, Syaoran-kun" Rin said, without looking up from her work "you're-" she looked up and couldn't help snickering "y-you're b-b-back...BWAHAHAHA!!! YOU'RE FACE IS TOTALLY RED!!!! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE!?! HAHAHA!!" Syaoran put a hand to his face and turned even redder, everyone looked at him, and they all couldn't help smiling, since the walls in Shirou's house were quite thin and they had overheard everything. Except Ilya. Shirou had covered her ears, which was why she was sitting with Rin now. "Temporary Onii-chan" said Ilya "they wouldn't let me listen, what happened?"

"EH?" Syaoran said "y-you mean you heard us??"

"No, weren't you listening?" Ilya said, annoyed "I COULDN'T hear you, so what happened?"

"Nothing, Ilya-chan" said Fai "maybe Tohsaka-san will tell you when you get older". Ilya looked around at everyone "UGH! If I still had my Berserker" she shook her head "UGH!". Just then, Sakura, who still had no idea everyone had heard her and would be teasing her about it for the rest of her life, came running into the kitchen "everyone!" she said "I know what to do! But, also, I think it's about time for us to be going"

Fai stood up "I suppose so..." he sniffed a bit and said "look daddy...or little ones are all grown up...just look at them!"

Kurogane stood and said "quit it" then he punched Fai and said "don't you think it would be a little disturbing if I started calling you 'mommy'?" A smile formed on Fai's face and he hugged Kurogane and started singing "Kuro-puu loves me! Kuro-puu loves me!"

"SHUT UP! AND GET OFF ME!!!!" yelled Kurogane, their "moment" abruptly ending. Sakura laughed and said "Moko-chan, if possible, I'd like to make my wish as we leave"

"Leave it to Mokona!" said Mokona, hopping on her shoulder.

"Wait" said Saber, groggily, having just woken up after her little adventure with sake "whereareyougoing?"

"We have to be getting to the next world" said Syaoran "to find the rest of Sakura-hime's memory"

"Aw, Syaoran-kun" said Rin "even now you aren't calling her 'Sakura'?" Syaoran blushed. Sakura looked confused. Mokona jumped up and said "Mokona Modoki is totally excited!!!" Sakura put her hands together, waiting. Ilya jumped up to hug Syaoran "bye temporary Onii-chan! And um...the rest of you" Saber waved at them and then fell back asleep. Shirou waved too. Rin waved and then made a heart with her hands and smiled at Sakura and Syaoran. "Kaaaa-puu!!!" Just before they left, Sakura whispered "I wish for all the friends we met in this world to have their happy endings" and then they were gone.

The happy endings in turn, affected not only the actual friends, but because it was Sakura wishing, everyone they had seen in that world, so that meant Saber, Shirou, Rin, Ilya, Purple Sakura, and Lancer. Saber's happy ending was [CLASSIFIED INFORMATION—SPOILERS]. Shirou's wish was canceled out by Sakura's, so he ended up falling in love with her and they moved in together. Ilya's was to move in with Shirou and Sakura and become their daughter like figure. Rin's was to move to a Shirou-free world where she had not a care in the world and lived happily from then on. Lancer's was to alope with Kirei. Lord knows why. Indcidentaly, all of their happy endings involved forgetting completely about the little tsubasa incident. Of course, our dimension hopping friends would never forget about it, even though none of them ever spoke of it again except to tease Sakura and Syaoran (and even that was rare), none of them forgot about it. They all remembered, forever.

~The End~

**And that's that! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it until the end!**


End file.
